


Sasuke's Fabulous Boarding School Adventures

by ACannibalisticSkittle



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Alternate Universe - High School, Boarding School, F/F, M/M, Multi, Slash, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-27
Updated: 2013-01-27
Packaged: 2017-11-27 02:52:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/657249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ACannibalisticSkittle/pseuds/ACannibalisticSkittle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Or more like, Sasuke's NOT so fabulous boarding school adventures. When he meets a pair of polar opposite Uzumaki siblings, his life takes a turn for the worst. Naruko has a crush, Naruto has a victim, and Sasuke has a fascination. Find out what happens in this whacked out story of love, hate, and Rock Lee style team exercises.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sasuke's Fabulous Boarding School Adventures

Sasuke sat, looking out the window of the train, watching silently as the green scenery rushed past in a blur. He was alone, and could faintly hear the sounds of loud voices coming from the car behind him, sounds of students laughing and chatting over the loud train running on the tracks. The car held a gloomy atmosphere as the only person who occupied the space sat and mulled over what was happening.

His father and mother had sent him off to an exclusive boarding school, like they had before with his older brother, Itachi. It was an Uchiha family tradition to be carted off to a top-notch boarding school the second you turn 16, and Sasuke was no exception. The place he was going was some overly private, ridiculously expensive place in the middle of nowhere, with only like, twenty students attending. It was an old place, and apparently this mighty prestigious school had formerly been an old manor house that was owned by some old rich guy who had left all of his fortune to his daughter who had used it to open a boarding school on the property. The manor itself was where all the students would be staying, with an old church that had been refurbished acting as the school house. The place had been closed for a couple years, and had only recently been reopened to new students. Though, apparently before it had been shut down, it held the name of one of the best boarding schools in the country. And of course for Sasuke's parents, the more exclusive and expensive, the better.

The blur of greenery out the window slowly transformed into buildings and concrete as the train rolled into a station. Sasuke watched, slightly interested, out of his window, to see a couple employees carrying some bags onto the train. Only four or five figures stood on the platform, but unfortunately they were too far up for Sasuke to see more than their silhouettes. After a long few minutes, two of the figures moved onto the train, and all Sasuke could make out was the bright, platinum blonde hair on both of them.

Sasuke kept a blank expression as they started moving again, the people on the platform waving as the train passed. Dispelling his curiosity to see his new housemates for the next year, he figured he would meet them soon enough. This was difficult for Sasuke, though, being as curiosity was a natural born thing he was cursed with. It was frowned upon by his family and the society they lived in, as Sasuke was made to be seen and never heard, until taking over the family name with Itachi after his father retired. But the curiosity was there, and almost never satisfied. It would probably eat and eat at him, but if being an Uchiha taught him anything, it was to sedate the feeling and ignore it completely.

A few more moments of silence passed, before a loud bang and a scream rang out, making Sasuke jump slightly and turn to look at the door of his car, that banged open a second later. There, stood a scowling, mean-faced blonde girl, clothes disheveled and bags in hand.

She stormed into the car, angrily throwing her bag on the rack above Sasuke's head. Sasuke stared at the girl for a few moments as she fixed her clothes and her angry expression smoothed out into a semi-calm one. Sasuke took a few moments to take note of her appearance, the same bright platinum hair he had seen on the station, in high pigtails that cascaded down her front that almost reached her waist, a crisp white dress shirt that fit well over her pleated black skirt, a black tie with a leaf symbol embroidered on in small stitching. She had a soft, pretty face, with long lashes that framed her doe-like, bright blue eyes. Not a hair out of place, even for being so disheveled a moment ago. She looked as if she had been pampered for perfection her whole life, and she wasn't a whole lot different than any kind of young woman his father usually introduced him to. She put on a nice smile, and held out a dainty hand to him.

"Hello, my name is Uzumaki Naruko. And you are?"

Sasuke eyed her hand in distaste for a moment before taking it and shaking it quickly.

"Sasuke Uchiha," he replied, scowling. He didn't like this Naruko one bit, she seemed to be one of those stuck up rich girls that he despised so much. She seemed not to notice his expression, or if she did, she didn't show it as she stretched her smile a bit more, showing off bright, perfect teeth.

"It is a pleasure to meet yo-" she was cut off by a hurling blonde and orange flash ramming into her back, knocking her forward onto the floor, and Sasuke couldn't help a small amused smile.

"NAARRRUUUTTTOOOO!" Naruko screeched out, as the blonde shell of hyper jumped off of her and threw his bag on the floor next to her.

"Sorry, sis, didn't see you there," this supposed 'Naruto' said, flashing a bright, foxy smile. Sasuke stared, taking in the disaster before him. A boy, around his age, with the same shaggy blonde hair as his sister falling messily into his eyes that stuck out in all different directions. He had on black dress pants, a bright orange shirt halfway tucked in, with a white wrinkled dress shirt open over it, giving him a lazy appearance. Three black lines graced both sides of his face, maybe tattoos, framing his large mouth, canine teeth a little too long to be called normal. Wide large eyes, a shade bluer than his sister's, had a mischievous look to them. He let out a loud obnoxious laugh as he watched his sister get up, not lending her a hand. Sasuke didn't pay attention to the girl as she got up, too transfixed at the enigma in front of him. Never had he seen anyone look so messy and casual, with such reckless and carefree atmosphere. He looked as if he hadn't been raised by humans, let alone come from the same family the snotty looking girl did.

Naruto didn't flash him as much as a glance as he plopped down onto the seat opposite of him, stretching his legs out, taking up the whole bench, stretching his arms above his head before resting his hands behind it and closing his eyes. Naruko got up and pretended to dust herself off, before swatting her brother's head and taking a seat next to Sasuke.

"Naruto, that is not good 'first impression' behaviour! What do you think Sasuke will take of you now?" Naruko scolded, crossing her arms.

The mischievous blonde barely opened an eye to look over at Sasuke, not bothering to say anything to him.

"Dude looks like a tight-ass. Who cares what this teme thinks?" Naruto said with a lazy smile, closing his eye again stretching his legs out, much like a feline.

Naruko started ranting at the other blonde, but Sasuke tuned out and stared at the boy. How had he gone from hyper to lazy in a minute flat? Had he been taught no manners? How dare he judge Sasuke that way without even so much as two glances and a word to him? How could he even be related to the girl? They seemed to not even be from the same species, let alone family.

"Hey, teme," Naruto said, not bothering to open his eyes, cutting his sister off, "I know I'm beautiful, but you can stop staring now."

Sasuke did a double take before scowling and looking down, refusing to blush. He did not like this blonde dobe at all, not even a bit. Not even the sister was this annoying.

No, if he ever had to see him, either of them for that matter, again, it would be too soon.

Of course, being three of the twenty-something people going to the boarding school, luck was not on Sasuke's side.

Several hours later the train pulled itself into a small station, where a speaker overhead informed them that they had arrived. Sasuke glanced up from the book he was reading, removing his square reading glasses from his face and placing them neatly in their case and into his bag. Naruto, who had taken it upon himself to have a cat nap during the ride, blinked his groggy eyes and rubbed the sleep out of them while stretching in a very feline like way.

"Morning, teme," the boy said, throwing his arms about his head and letting out a small mewling sound, "we're here already?"

Sasuke didn't acknowledge the blonde boy as he readied himself to get off the train, folding up the blanket that he had placed over his lap and putting it in his bag also. Naruko was absent from the car, as she had excused herself to the restroom minutes ago.

Getting up and ruffling his hair, Naruto slipped his shoes on, which he had kicked off earlier, and gave lazy smile.

"Silent treatment, eh? Too important to grace me with your beautiful words of wisdom? Fine, don't say a thing," he said, giving a mischievous grin. Reaching into the rack above his head, Naruto pulled his bag down and started rummaging through it. He apparently seemed to find what he was looking for, but Sasuke couldn't see what it was, as the blonde's back was turned to him.

Sasuke watched with a disinterested face as the boy turned around, and walked over to him. Naruto then held out his hand and dropped a small square package onto Sasuke's lap. A condom.

"You'll need it in case you ever decide to stop being a tight ass," Naruto said with a smirk, "although, I suppose a tight ass is a good thing when you get down and dirty."

Sasuke's face flushed a bright red color at the sexual innuendo. Though Sasuke lived a sheltered and pampered life, he knew when he was being taunted. Had Naruto really just hinted at anal se-

Naruko slid the car door open, walking in with a confused look at the pair of boys. Naruto had a shit-eating smirk, as Sasuke was the color of a ripe tomato. She stood for a moment before shaking her head, appearing not want to attempt to even ask what had transpired. They all gathered their stuff in relative silence after that.

Naruko tried to make small talk with Sasuke as they waited to disembark.

"Do you have any siblings of your own?" She asked.

"Yes. I have an older brother, who's 24. He recently moved to Germany, on our father's business," Sasuke replied, somewhat annoyed by the girl for whatever reason. Both siblings seemed to annoy him. Both were extreme in their own ways, Naruko extremely prim and proper, and Naruto extremely loud and crude.

"I wish my brother was a bit more like you, Sasuke. You seem so laid back and cool about everything. He's a pain in my ass most of the time. The only reason he's going to school with us is that this was my dream school, but my parents made the condition to pay for it if only I looked out for him also," she said. Sasuke rose his eyebrows at this. Apparently, there was a little sibling dislike going on between the two. Not that that surprised Sasuke, he'd be annoyed if his brother was that obnoxious also.

"Hey, bitch, I'm right here," Naruto said, swatting his sister on the back of her head. She scowled at him and rubbed her head, patting her perfect hair back down. Though the two looked like twins, Sasuke'd go as far as to say Naruko was the exact female version of Naruto, but their personalities were very different.

"Shut up, asshole, I fucking know that," she spat back at him.

Sasuke blinked.

Maybe they weren't so different, after all.

It looked like they were about to start throwing punches, but luckily the announcement came overhead that they could get off. Sasuke was the first out of his seat and to the door, anxious to get away from the two.

~~~~~~~~~~  
Sasuke stood on the paved sidewalk, surrounded by his future classmates. They were a strange bunch, from what he could make out. There was a girl with bubblegum pink hair, standing next to a blonde girl who seemed to be obsessively texting on her cell phone. She was only wearing a sparse amount of clothing, all of which was a deep purple color. This, however, paled in comparison to the erratically jumping boy in a green jumpsuit, holding a clipboard. There were a pair of teens who looked as if they were related, a girl with short black hair and a boy with long, brown locks. They both had sky blue eyes, and no pupils. Sasuke deducted they must have been some sort of contacts.

There was also a boy with flaming red spiky hair, who had no eyebrows, and a strange tattoo on his forehead. He was standing off by himself, arms crossed with an intimidating look on his face. Then, of course, there were the two blonde siblings, Naruto and Naruko, standing off to the side. Naruto seemed to be in a heated discussion with a wolfish boy, with red triangles on his cheeks.

There were only ten people there including Sasuke, which was way less than he had expected. Was this school more elite than he had first thought? It was probably just more expensive. After a good five minutes or so, the boy in the green jumpsuit started to yell.

"Okay youthful companions, listen up! I am Rock Lee, your youthful guide and counselor while you attend the prestigious Honaha Boarding School for the Young And Intelligent," he belted out, waving his hands dramatically through the air.

"That's a mouthful," the boy next to him said. Sasuke resisted the urge to jump, as the boy with long brown hair and lno pupils had walked right over next to him without him noticing. Sasuke kept an impassive face.

"Here we would like you to embrace your youthfulness as well as define yourself as a person and learn things academically. This school is not just for academics, no. Here we take our youthfulness above and beyond, so you will be attending things such as trust exercises, support groups, and therapeutic sessions along with regular classes."

Sasuke was surprised by this. Support groups? Therapeutic sessions? Since when was boarding school also a day camp?

"Please listen attentively to your youthful instructor as I read off your dorm room and roommates. Once I call your name, come up and get your dorm key!" Lee then pulled a large jumble of keys, with little tags on them. Although, this didn't make much sense to Sasuke as that jumpsuit looked as if it didn't have any pockets.

The blonde girl who wore purple and the pink haired girl held hands, both seeming to believe that if they crossed their fingers and hoped, they'd get a room together.

"Uzumaki Naruko and Haruno Sakura," he shouted joyfully. The two girls that were holding hands let out a loud groan as the pink one stepped up to Lee, giving what looked like an attempted smile at Naruko, who smiled right back in a friendly way. They each took a room key and went back to where they were standing previously.

"Sabaku Gaara and Huuyga Neji."

The red-headed guy who stood alone and the brunette next to him both walked over, grabbing their keys without a glance at each other.

"Yamanaka Ino and Huuyga Hinata."

The blonde and the one related to 'Neji' stepped forward, and Ino gave a wave of greeting to Hinata, who blushed and looked down.

"I will be rooming with one Inuzuka Kiba, which leaves..."

Sasuke worked it out in his head a moment before it was announced.

God fucking damn it.

"Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto."

This was going to be a long year.


End file.
